Itsuki Sakamaki
Itsuki Sakamaki is the illegitimate son of Yui Komori and Ayato Sakamaki. He is the eldest half brother Touma, Sora, Haruto, Kaito, Yuuto, Riku, Nao, Tadao, Hayate, Osamu, Masaru, and Asahi. Appearance Itsuki is a very handsome young boy with a strong resemblance of his father. Like his father, he has short, spiking red hair and shaped green eyes similar to his father. He is average height with a slender and well built body with beautiful pale skin. He also has a round face with a few bangs covering most of his forehead. Personality Itsuki is the opposite of his father. Unlike his father, Itsuki is very humble and thoughtful towards others. He's extremely intelligent and generous. Due to his upbringing by his human mother, Itsuki is more kinder than his father and is extremely protective over his family. Itsuki relies on his strength and intelligence to keep his younger brothers safe from other demons due to their bloodline from their fathers. Despite having different fathers, Itsuki deeply loves his younger 12 half brothers. Shorty after the death of his mother, Itsuki had to take responsibility for his brothers and to keep them from getting into trouble. History Itsuki, along with Touma, Sora, Haruto, Kaito, and Yuuto, was born a year after their mother Yui Komori escaped from her 13 demon captors. Itsuki and his sextuplet brothers had different fathers from six of the 13 captors. Itsuki and his brothers were very loved by their mother. A year later, Itsuki had quadrupl brothers who named Riku, Nao, Tadao, and Hayate. Another year went by and Yui gave birth to Itsuki's twins brothers Osamu and Masaru. Yui again in another year gave birth to his last brother Asahi. Relationships Yui Komori Yui was a very caring and loving mother towards her eldest son. Ayato Sakamaki Itsuki never met his father until he was 12. Touma Sakamaki Itsuki has a close relationship with his brother. Sora Sakamaki Itsuki is very close to his brother. Haruto Sakamaki Itsuki deeply cares about his brother. Kaito Sakamaki Itsuki tries to keep his younger brother out of trouble because of the latter's recklessness. Yuuto Sakamaki As the eldest of the sextuplets, Itsuki tries to be responsible for his younger brother. Riku Mukami Itsuki has a close bond with his younger brother. Nao Mukami Itsuki is very close to his brother. Tadao Mukami Itsuki loves his younger brother very much. Hayate Mukami Itsuki makes sure that his younger brother is safe. Osamu Tsukinami Itsuki always makes sure that his younger brother is doing well with his powers. Masaru Tsukinami Itsuki encouraged his brother to be his own person. Asahi Itsuki is very protective of his younger brother. Abilities Due to being a dhampir, Itsuki is not naturally strong as a vampire like kid father. However, he's considered to be stronger than an average dhampir. Trivia * Itsuki's name means "Go my way, one and only happiness, embracing essence, independence, one and only hope, and magnificent mountain. * He and his younger half brothers all have different fathers from their mother's harem. * Itsuki, Touma, Sora, Haruto, Kaito, and Yuuto are sextuplets (six children born on the same time). Category:Yui's Family Category:Dhampirs Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Vampires Category:Rich Characters Category:Royalties Category:Main Characters Category:Sons Category:Grandchildren Category:Grandsons Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Nephews Category:Children Category:Students Category:Princes Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Poor Characters Category:Alive Category:Cousins Category:Komori Family Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters